starshiptroopersrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Mason
Early / Pre-Military Life An average girl in an average family. Heather spent most of her youth either at school or causing minor trouble with other children her age. At age seven her parents had another child, a girl they named Elisa. However Elisa was diagnosed with Leukemia and died before her first birthday. This caused a rift between Heather and her parents that never quite healed despite Heathers best attempts. Her mother became a drunk depressive who often spent days doing nothing but staring out of the apartment. Meanwhile her father became the only stable if somewhat distant fixture in Heather's life. Working in the Shipyards he was often away for months at a time but spoke often with Heather, when he was home however he spent most of his time with his estranged wife trying to coax her back into reality. As Heather became older she became more unruly, and while she never broke any rules she certainly bent them. Her grades dropped to just below average and was alledged by certain students to be extremely good at cards, often winning free lunches and drinks for herself. Once mandatory schooling ended Heather disappeared into the system for several years before resurfacing when she applied for the Mobile Infantry. Her parents are among the missing when the bugs attacked Eleuse . Military Life Heather continued to bend rules while in boot camp but was considered to be a good grunt when she set her mind to it. Not one for leadership, Heather excelled in a scouting role, seeming to not be where the enemy thought she was and often moving about for seemingly little reason. Heather maintained her reputation as a fiend at gambling and was soon barred by the other trainees from playing with them. Opinion within the training camp was devided as to whether it was a curse or a blessing to be assigned with Heather. She often escaped from situations seemingly by a hairs breadth and it was considered a great achievement to pin her down during exercises. Although Heather didn't meet the grade to be earmarked by MIST she enjoyed a more unofficial role as a scout. She was deployed to the 1st Elusian Home Guards but was transfered to the 112th 'Warriors' Mobile Infantry Battalion. On route to the Audie Murphy her shuttle was stopped and Heather was picked out from the Privates by two Marines. She was taken into custody for several hours before an Intelligence operative visited her in her cell, provided her with a suit, her LT insignia and sent her on her way. No reason or training was given. Unsure of why or how she'd been indected into Military Intelligence, being far from smart enough for Games & Theory Heather struggled to come to terms with her new station. Without any standing orders Heather made as small an impact as she could but still participated on drops with the troopers due to being unsure of what else to do. Eventually she ended up with a small detachment of the 112th guarding a federal research facility. There her psychic potential was forced into the forefront due to the experiments being conducted. She was incapacitated by psychic attack from the research specimens. She was sentenced to light duties to recover. After recovering somewhat Heather received some basic advice on how to control her powers from Lt.Col Bélair Heather continued to bend the rules by finding reasons to drop with the troopers. During one mission to restart the Battlecruiser Columbus she lost her left pinkie finger when a Hopper bug ambushed her. However she managed to recover the severed digit and have it re-attached. Also during the mission she saved the troopers from the threat of a Tanker bug by using her Reaper to destroy it's nerve stem. Heather was present when Cpt. Elliot Salem left the Audie and the AI known as EDGE took control of the Audie. During the following combat drop to recover EDGE's memories Heather was incapacitated by a precursor artifact nicknamed the "Citidel". Heather was also present when the dropship containing her along with most of the troopers including Major Wolf were stranded in Dead Space before being hurled back into the Universe by EDGE. Heather and Major Wolf debated the actions taken over the course of finding Edge's memories and finally agreed to disagree. Respecting eachother's opinions they debated NCO ranks shortly before Heather left to rest. Currently Heather's condition is fragile but improving slowly. She's scheduled a brain scan incase of any physical damage from the attack. Notes *Better at indirect combat, often noted for fighting dirty rather than being a straight up fighter. *Likes to bend and push rules much to her superiors chagrin. *Refuses to talk about her life on Eleuse. *Considered personally lucky by some but unlucky for others. *Has trust issues, rejects close contact. Suspected mental trauma from her childhood. Doesn't affect day to day life in the MI though. *Limited control over her abilities primarily due to lack of experience. *Suffered several heavy attacks to her mental faculties - currently pending a brain scan for damage. Category:Characters